Chaos and Order
by xNighten
Summary: Percy Jackson, killed by the hands of his loved one, was alive. Chaos saved him from the brink of death, which Percy was grateful for. However, he knew it wasn't Annabeth who did it, for he heard her last words to him. He was offered a choice, join Chaos to help save his family but being unable to meet them for years, or to return to them knowing their fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Short but eh. Just a quick introduction. Things will get longer starting the next chapter~ ( Around 1,000 words a chapter) This will involve Chaos taking in Percy, as there are a few stories similar to that. However, I wll try to put my own twist in it, making it more... realistic I suppose. Most others have Percy full on revenge, and I feel like that just doesn't fit him?**

**Percy Jackson (c) Rick Riordan ( Disclaimer)**

**Story plot (c) Me**

/ Unknown POV /

The man stood beside the tree, unseen. He grinned in a manner that was not friendly, but evil. "Look at them, so blind," he murmured to himself. Suddenly he burst into crazed laughter. Of course, no one but his companions could hear or see him.

"Come," the figure commanded after his laughter receded. "We must do what we came for, what the Lord told us to do." With that, he swept his cloak around him and walked away, fading with each step until he disappeared. The others followed the man's lead.

/ Percy POV /

I grinned as Annabeth proceeded to throw a handful of sand at me. "Hey!" I protested, turning my back towards her so I wouldn't get sand into my eyes. Really, why couldn't I be immune to sand as I was to water? Sand can seriously sting your eyes; I learned that first hand.

"Aw, are you afraid of me and my measly sand?" she mocked, grabbing another handful.

"Yup! Sand is one heck of a weapon," I replied. Unknowing to her, I had grabbed some sand. Without warning, I spun around suddenly, releasing my load of sand.

"Pfft," Annabeth spluttered. The sand that had gotten into her slightly opened mouth. "I'll get you for that!" she said, wiping the remaining sand off her face.

"We'll see," I said, then walked up to her and held her hand. It was a wonder that they could have peace. Gaea was defeated. Wow, it seemed so long ago... My lips touched hers as I gave her a quick, light kiss. "Let's get back to camp. It'll be curfew soon."

"Yeah, Seaweed brain, the great Savior of Olympus is afraid of getting caught by the harpies. Typical," she snorted in a joking manner.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Harpies can be pretty scary you know."

"Mhm." She wrapped her arms around me. I returned the action by putting an arm over her shoulder.

We walked back to camp, a few stars glittering overhead. They had skipped the campfire sing-along, but now would be around the time that the campers would wrap it up and head back to camp.

"Percy…" Annabeth gasped, falling to one knee. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Wise Girl?" I asked, worry clear on my face. I kneeled next to her, holding her shoulders. "Hey… hey are you alright?"

She groaned, her eyes losing their usual shine and closing. It wasn't long before her eyes flew up again. I could've sworn they glowed gold for a moment there….

"I'm fine," she said casually, standing up.

"Alright then…." However, I couldn't shake the cold feeling off. Something was wrong with his Wise Girl…


	2. Chapter 2

**Um! Not as long as I wanted, but I wanted to get this out soon so ;v; To those asking for updates, I do in fact have 2 more days of an all day music camp, as well as a few art commissions to do ( Yes I draw ) so i won't be able to post very often. However, I will try my best to post every 2 days or so~**

**Percy Jackson (c) Rick Riordan**

**plot (c) me**

/Percy POV /

After Annabeth's little moment, we simply continued back towards where the cabins are. There was no talking, just silence. Annabeth seemed less lively and calculating. It was as if she changed into someone else.

"Good night Wise Girl." I could see her eyes harden as if she didn't like that or something. Girlfriends can be weird. The wind whistled softly, making her hair blow to one side. Usually, I find it pretty attractive, but it seemed to make her more malevolent and intimidating.

"Yeah, I'm tired," she yawned. I felt a shiver go down the length of my spine. The way she spoke held a hollow feeling to it. It seemed ancient, not like her at all.

"Hey, are you-"I touched her arm lightly but was interrupted when she pulled away from me.

"I'm just tired, okay?" she snapped.

"Um, sorry," I winced, hurt by the way she reacted to me. Reluctantly, I left her to go to the Athena cabin while I headed to Poseidon. As I opened the door, I can see that it was tidy. Well, for now anyway (I can't help it, the floor just seems to get decorated with my dirty clothes and wrappers on its own). My brother, Tyson, had just left yesterday after cleaning up the cabin. The big guy insisted to stay with me for a month after the war with Gaea.

I plopped onto the bed with a sigh, placing my hands behind my head. The ceiling wasn't very interesting, so I turned over and closed my eyes. After doing so, I wished I hadn't.

Sleep greeted me with horrible, unclear dreams. Most often they were clear and vivid. However, it was not so this time around. Flashes of random, horrible events flashed past me. Golden eyes, a dagger, and Annabeth sobbing over a limp body was all I could figure out. One thing I know for sure, though, was that if it included Annabeth, it was not good. I was relieved from these visions by a creak.

My eyes flew open and I laid still, controlling my breath so the intruder wouldn't notice that I was awake. It took a while, but my eyes soon adjusted somewhat to the dark room. I shifted my gaze to the door, which, luckily, I can see without moving. By the frame was a slim figure holding some sort of weapon in their hand.

With soft, skilled steps, it approached my bed. It was now or never. Riptide was but a few feet away from me… if only I can get to it. I was about to leap off and grab riptide until the attacker slashed down at me. With a yelp, I twisted off my bed. Unfortunately, the sharp blade caught my shoulder with a deep cut. My teeth gritted in pain, but I held on.

"Who are you?" I hissed, backing towards riptide. My hand closed around the metal cylinder, which I immediately pulled the cap off to display 3 feet of celestial bronze.

The person (or was it not human?) stepped forward, the blade held in a defensive position. I couldn't get a glimpse of their face, for they were wearing a dark hooded cloak. Soft light came from their face, meaning that their eyes glowed. Not the weirdest thing I've seen in my life, but that definitely told me that this was no mere mortal.

I sidestepped and brought the point towards the intruder's head. They blocked and quickly stepped away from slashing distance. Smart.

We continued our little dance, slash and block. Parry and jab. I finally got the upper hand when I grabbed the other's hood, pulling it off. The intruder taken off balance, I raised my sword, aiming at their chest. However, that was not done for…

The intruder was Annabeth.

"A-Annabeth?" I gasped, stepping away from her. How could she? We've been through so much together… and I loved her. The fact was so surprising, I even didn't notice that Annabeth moved until I felt a hot, stabbing pain in my chest. My eyes slowly moved down to look at the hilt, blood trickling down.

A cry of horror and worry suddenly emitted from my attacker. She let go of the weapon, which landed with a loud clank. "Percy! Oh gods… Oh gods what have I done?" She kneeled by my head, tears streaming down her beautiful face. I felt a cold wind whisk by my face, but I ignored it.

"Sorry…," I mumbled, dazed from blood loss.

" No! I'm the one that's sorry," she lightly kissed my forehead. "Keep strong Percy! I'll… I'll go get help!" she stood up to run towards the big house, but I stopped her.

"Too much…blood loss," I huffed. It was very difficult talking with a blade impaled in your chest. "Look… I'll wait for you in Elysium alright? I'll be waiting. But… but please don't be burdened by this," I gripped her hand weakly. "Promise on the River Styx. Please…one last favor."

Annabeth nodded, biting back tears. "I…I will. I love you Percy, I don't know… I don't know why I did that. I swear I didn't mean too."

"Shhh," I shushed her. I took a deep breath. "Goodbye Annabeth. Tell the others that… that a monster attacked and you couldn't help me," I told her, knowing that the camp would be disappointed in Annabeth if they heard that Annabeth killed me, regardless of whether or not she did it in her own free will. With that, I took my last breath, Annabeth screaming in anguish.

But I didn't die before I suddenly realized something. Cold wind… glowing gold eyes…

An _eidolon_ had possessed Annabeth.


	3. Author's Note

Would you guys kill me if I discontinue whoops. IDK I might just be in a writers block? I've only been in art blocks but never writers block so ummm

prob next week I'll update, if not, I might not continue


	4. Chapter 3

**Apologies for the very delayed update! It's short as well, sorry. School is taking up mon - fri, so I can't do much besides HW. Luckily this Wednesday I didn't get much HW uwu On weekends, I have art commissions to do, and I believe I have some huge commissions that would take around a day each to finish since they involve coding. To wrap it up, I only have a few hours to write or read~ Updates will now come in within 2 weeks or something, not sure yet how I will incorporate writing into my schedule nicely. Anywa, here are some goals!**

**50 reviews - I will do a character sheet reveling how Percy looks like in this fanfiction. He does have a slight difference and a bit or armor! Most likely a full body front view, as well as a headshot. **

**100 reviews - Character sheet for Chaos, same concept. **

**200 reviews - Allow a PJO character of yours to be put in the story, as well as a shout out. Determined by the best review of those 200 reviews.**

**1,000 reviews - Heck, not sure if I'll reach it. BUT if I do I will throw some PJO fanart at you guys. When the time comes, just request 10 PJO characters for me to draw. I draw alright in my opinion, so..**

Percy POV

My eyes shot open to a swirling blackness. Towards my left was an odd, red orb of light. I can feel heat emitting from it, as well as from all the other orbs, which colors ranged from red to blue. Realization came to me that these weren't orbs, but stars. I stood up (or float upright, seeing as I'm in space) and gathered my surroundings.

It was an endless blackness dotted with stars; no planets were to be seen. It was odd how I can breathe as well, weren't mortals unable to breathe in space?

"Percy Jackson," a voice boomed behind me.

I jumped, startled by the sudden noise that interrupted the silence. Before me was a dark skinned being (I don't mean as in brown either, but pitch black) with galaxies and stars ever moving on it. I could even see an asteroid travel across it's forehead. "Who are you?" I asked, moving my hand to where riptide normally was. To my disappointment, the pen wasn't there.

"Ah, I've been asked that a many times before," the figure mused. Its voice was neither male nor female, but both (weird, I know). "Many people know me as Chaos, creator of the universe," it said casually, as if that title meant nothing to it.

"Well. Ok then," I said, mentally slapping myself. But hey, how else was I going to respond to something like that? "Question…are you male or female?" There goes the ADHD again.

Chaos looked at me, clearly amused. The eyes twinkled, and I mean quite literally. In addition to the space like skin, Chaos's eyes were like two stars, a slight blue tinge to them. "I am neither, but both as well," it said, which confused me. Chaos continued," I am perceived as a… thing with no gender, no appearance. However, I can morph into either female or male. Most often I like to assume a male body, though there had been occasions when I took on a female body instead," It informed me. As if to demonstrate, Chaos gave a snap of its fingers and had a male body instead.

To compensate for the previous featureless body, Chaos was now clad in pure black armor and a cloak. Black hair fell across his forehead, short enough so that it didn't cover his forehead. It was of a medium length, coming to halfway his neck. I suppose I can call Chaos a "he" now, seeing as he was in a male body.

" I see. Well, um, I would like to know why I'm floating in the middle of space," I said, gesturing to the area before me. "Didn't I die? I've been to the underworld and it's definitely not like this, nor does Chaos hang around talking to the dead."

"Well, I saved you. I've been waiting to contact you since you saved Olympus. Your loyalty and strength intrigued me. At first, I've wanted you in my army, however I couldn't make contact with you when you were on earth. I was able to teleport you while you were dead and heal you. But… my lieutenant died doing a great deed lately. Luckily, I have you now, that is if you accept my offer," Chaos said, staring at me intently. I have to say, it was a bit scary and intimidating.

"Woah,I don't know about that," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm honored, don't get me wrong, but… I don't think I will take up the spot very well. I'll hear what you have to say though before I make any decisions."

Chaos nodded in understanding. "I'm sure you will agree to get the spot after I tell you everything." He took a deep breath to settle himself before continuing," Order, my sibling, had rebelled against me. I don't know why, but one day he lashed out at me, saying he was done being pent up. Done being good. He wanted to destroy every planet including earth to create a new universe, one full of war and violence. It's not like hi, I don't know why he would do that," Chaos shrugged. He quickly continued," I can only do so but with your help. We had a prophecy that the world would fall to Order's hands, unless a son of Poseidon agrees to be in alliance with me."

"This is your decision, Perseus. If you decline, you would be put into the underworld as a ghost, no doubt going to Elysium, or even the Isles of Blest. However, it would be short lived. In around 600 years, Order would finally gather his army and head to his first target – Earth. He will demolish all your love ones, and even destroy the underworld. If you accept, however, you can train with me and eventually destroy Order. But with that is a cost. You cannot come in contact with anyone on Earth for a a long time, making them all grieve over your apparent death. Especially that girl Annabeth. People can change in times of grief, or not, so you'd risk that," Chaos wrapped up. "It's either you leave, knowing that everyone will die and that there will be no afterlife for any of them to look to, or join my army and fight against Order, unable to go back to Earth for a long time," he summarized.

I stared at him, comprehending what I was told. Both options weren't favorable but… "I.."

**Really bad cliffhanger since it's so predictable, but um yeah**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone died, looking up in agony at the cruel creator of this story before the light died out in their eyes.

**HEY yeah it's been a while ahh /shot/ **

**I haven't found the time or motivation to continue a story line that many people have used. Therefore, potentially a new story will be made. I guess it'll take place after Blood Of Olypmus since I just read that, maybe the seven's lives? I don't know yet, details are to be made so. **

**sorry for ending this story**


End file.
